Photography
Photography was the art of producing images on surfaces that are photosensitive, known as photographs, photographic records, or pictures. Several photographs, including the portrait of a woman were displayed on the wall of Edith Keeler's room at the Twenty-First Street Mission in 1930. ( ) The United States Army took several photographs of Quark's Treasure after it crash landed in Roswell, New Mexico in 1947. ( ) Spock considered the images taken of the from John Christopher's F-104 Starfighter, in 1969, to be "poor photography." During the same time, several photographs of airplanes were displayed on walls at the Omaha air force base. ( ) In 1996, Henry Starling kept a photograph of himself and President Richard Nixon in his office. ( ) Photographs were also used in numerous newspapers and magazines in various cultures. On Earth in 1930, a portrait of Edith Keeler was used in a news headline, announcing her death. The Gallian, a magazine on planet 892-IV also featured several photographs in 2268. ( ) In 2151, Doctor Phlox explained to the Novan Nadet what she was seeing on the monitors in sickbay – photos of her inside which tell Phlox what kind of treatment she required. ( ) In 2152, several photographs were taken by Commander while visiting, with Ensign Hoshi Sato, chambers of some alien ruins on a planet which was devoid of life. In an hallucination Sato thereafter experienced, an illusory T'Pol mentioned to her that Archer had decided to destroy the photographs, in exchange for aliens who apparently lived on the planet returning Tucker and Ensign Travis Mayweather, both of whom had supposedly been taken hostage by the aliens. ( ) Captain Jonathan Archer kept a photograph of three Human men on the wall of his ready room. ( ) In his quarters, he kept more photographs on his desk. ( ) In 2161, Thy'lek Shran gave T'Pol a photograph of a Tenebian amethyst. T'Pol noted to Shran, "The photograph you gave us had poor resolution, but I'm confident our replication will look authentic." ( ) Three playing cards were turned into photographs of Yeoman Janice Rand by Charles Evans in 2266. ( ) Several photographs were displayed on the walls of the medical laboratory on Earth Two in the same year. ( ) training room]] On Sigma Iotia II in 2268, a photograph of Bela Okmyx was used as a poster on the streets of his territory. Rival boss Jojo Krako had one of these in his office, used as target practicing with darts. ( ) On Ekos the same year, a large photograph of John Gill, the Führer, was present in a news broadcast studio. ( ) James T. Kirk had a photograph of his late son, David Marcus in his quarters aboard the in 2293. ( ) of the senior staff of the Enterprise-A]] Jean-Luc Picard kept an album of family photographs. ( ) A photograph of the original command crew ca. 2293 was displayed on the wall of James T. Kirk's kitchen in the Nexus. ( ) promotional cast photo.}} !'' – A surprise snapshot B'Elanna Torres took of Tom Paris in 2377]] In 2370, Deanna Troi mentioned to William T. Riker that she remembered seeing a scope like the one on the bridge of Enterprise in a photograph. ( ) The Dominion had a photograph of Benjamin Sisko in their database. When Kilana met Sisko in 2373, she remarked that "your photograph doesn't do you justice. You're quite striking in person". ( ) ]] In 2375, Hector Ilario, Greta Vanderweg and Zim Brott were targeted by Chu'lak because there were photographs of people laughing in their quarters. ( ) In an alternate timeline where Tuvok had been struck with a degenerative neurological disease, before leaving on a dangerous mission, Admiral Kathryn Janeway left a photograph of 's command crew to remember her by, in case she didn't return. ( ) See also * Flash unit * Holo-photography * Photographic index * Photographic section * Postcard External links * * de:Foto fr:Photographie Category:Visual art Category:Recreation